Back to Normal
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: This is a sequel to "Pregnancy" in which Anakin gets pregnant. !Warning! You are not too mad about this storyline ? Then, please leave here in a hurry. Thank you. A/O Slashy ! Written in 2007.


**Back to Normal**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating:** PG-16 ( ? )

**Pairing:** Anakin / Obi-Wan

**Genre & Warning:** Slash, Humour, PWP, Mpreg + This fic is extremely short like the previous one. *blushes*

**Disclaimer:** SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.

**Timeline:** Pre-AotC

**Summary:** Anakin got pregnant but Obi-Wan finally decided to do something about this.

**Note:** This is the sequel to "Pregnancy".

s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s

A few days later, I finally dragged him to the healers.

The healer, Master Toynber did a fine job without looking so surprised when he first saw my pregnant Anakin.

He was a professional healer. A member of a reptilian species with no eyelids. He had lovely emerald green eyes but did not blink. Not my type though.

"Master Kenobi, you were right. Quite right. It was the substance from the drink he got from this Mochiron guy that made him pregnant. But in fact, it was not a human baby he was having in his stomach all along but _some eggs_."

"Eggs?" I looked over at Anakin's sleeping form who was resting peacefully in bed by the window. His stomach now completely flat.

"Yes. Come over here a minute. There is something I want to show you."

I followed him into his laboratory.

"See those blue eggs ?" Master Toynber pointed at the soft-looking blue ball that consisted of thousands of tiny little blue eggs. They were now inside a glass box.

"What do they contain, Master Toynber ?"

"Mochiron babies."

"So . . . Anakin was . . ."

"He was about to give birth to them."

"But . . . how ? Anakin is not a woman. He couldn't have done that anyway."

"On Mochiron, it's usually men who give birth to babies. When they have babies and are ready to give birth, they cut and open their stomachs. Simple."

"What would happen if the eggs were kept inside for a long time unnoticed ?"

"They should get broken eventually and the babies would come out of their thin shells right inside a stomach. Then there may be a big operation to be carried out . . . and the patient would be in a critical condition."

"It could have killed Anakin . . ." I shuddered at the thought of what it could have done to my beautiful Anakin.

"Master Kenobi . . . ," Master Toynber spoke again, lowering his voice to a whisper as if there is some kind of conspiracy here, ". . . if you don't mind . . . I would like to keep those eggs here for our medical research and examine them more . . . carefully."

I looked up and frowned. A strange gleam in his large green eyes told me, "Thank you for the research materials".

I sighed.

"Of course, do keep them."

Silence.

"Master Toynber ?"

"Yes ?"

"Can I . . . take him back to our quarters, now ?"

"Of course."

s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s – s

In an hour, Anakin was already up and about, sitting on the living room carpet with me. He didn't remember anything. In fact, he didn't even remember that he got pregnant.

"Master ?"

"Yes, Anakin ?" I said. I didn't even look up from the book I was reading.

"How come I was taken to the healers ?" A puzzled look clearly shown on his face.

"You weren't feeling very well, that's why." I said nonchalantly and turned the page.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Master ?"

I sighed, "Yes, Anakin ?"

"You want me ? Now ?"

"?"

"I want you, _now_, Master."

"Oh . . . " I cleared my throat, already getting aroused.

"Let's get into bed . . ." His voice, barely louder than a whisper oh-so-sexy, so-very-seductive . . . Maybe he was sent to seduce ( tempt ? ) me.

"Er . . . I'm almost finished with the book . . . so . . . " I started turning the pages clumsily, trying to pretend that I find reading a book more interesting than having sex with Anakin.

"You don't love me anymore."

Alarmed, I looked up.

Are those eggs still left in his stomach ? Maybe the crisis is not over yet ?

But . . . to my great relief, Anakin was not crying. He was just pouting.

He looked really cute when he pouted and with those lips full and red . . . well, how can anyone resist Anakin's seductive charm ? Even the classical beauty of Hata Mari, the most beautiful dancer both in the Core Worlds and Mid Rim is no match for the natural beauty of Anakin.

I threw the book onto the sofa and stood up.

Sweetly, Anakin smiled up at me, holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand, and led him into my bedroom.

Some minutes later, we were naked, enjoying hot sex - both tangled up in the sheets.

End


End file.
